Whispers in Harry's Head
by TheExist
Summary: The night when Voldemort destroys himself marks an event that will change Harry's and Voldemort's lives completely. The horcrux in Harry's head has a conscience and can speak. Whether this will be for the better or the worst is yet unknown. What is certain, however, is that all of the other characters in the story are completely oblivious from the very start.
1. Flash of Green

**Whispers in Harry's Head**

A very short introduction to a long story. This is the setup. There are a few odd things you will find in the introduction. Don't let them put you off, they are all there for a bigger plot. My previous stories have all been too easy on Harry and Voldemort together, this will be very much different – the main reason why I stopped writing the Slytherin Potter series is that.

This really will be the beginning of a long FanFiction, that is what I am planning. I am very open to suggestions. There is currently no slash planned, but that is probably going to change as he progresses through the further years. It seems very odd that some people want 11 year old slash - especially the ones with 11 year old Harry and ancient old Tom. So **PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS**!

Note: _Italics_ represent 'the voice' thinking/talking inside of his head.

In the future **_bold italics_** will represent parseltongue.

In the future _underlined italics_ will represent Harry's thoughts – yet that will be infrequent.

Enjoy…

* * *

 **Flash of Green**

"Avada Kedavra…"

Out of the beautifully made yew wand shot a terribly green coloured flash of light, straight at Harry. It was unavoidable. Certain death. Yet Harry never died. He looked up at the broken man who tumbled to his feet, and out of him popped a sliver of bright light. The light was as bright as looking directly at the blinding sun – as if looking at the sun for the first time. The soul became part of Harry… an accidental horcrux. A part of Voldemort would now live inside of Harry.

 _What is this… what am I? Where is my body? Why am I inside this boy's mind? Don't tell me I am inside Harry? NO! I have to kill him. I can't kill him now!_

Several hours passed by. A man with a long curly grey beard wearing long blue robes and half-moon spectacles, a scrawny teacher wearing emerald green, and a large man with a massive black beard were standing around him.

 _Why is Dumbledore and McGonagall here?_

"Here lies the savour of the wizarding world." Dumbledore smiled. "A hero."

"Where will he stay?" McGonagall sniffed.

"With his muggle aunt and uncle. He'll know his half-blood heritage, but not about his possible pureblood ***** heritage, and it will stay that way. I've been doing some family research and I am starting to believe that Lilly was not a muggle born student. I believe that she may have come from a short line of pureblood squibs, hiding away in the muggle world together. They probably changed their name. However I am speculating here of course. Away from his soon to be famous life in the wizarding world. With a simple muggle family, the Dursley's."

 _PUREBLOOD? THIS BOY IS A PUREBLOOD?_

"I wouldn't breath a word to anyone of that." Sighed McGonagall, "It's best for him if he doesn't know. It's best for us all."

"Aye. I'll forget anyway"

After several minutes of talking, the large man began to cry and Dumbledore picked Harry up. After a few minutes of silence, Professor McGonagall held him in her arms. Dumbledore took a photo of the boy there, the only one he would give to the press when he announced that Harry here saved the wizarding world. He ensured that this photo contained the very important detail of the mark. Professor McGonagall continued to cry as she stared into the boy's green eyes and innocent face.

"A mark." She cried.

"Yes, a mark. That mark will stay with him forever."

 _What mark?_

"Aww poor wee lad" Hagrid cried. "Doesn't deserve this. Best be headin' off."

Hagrid took Harry in his arms against his chest, and began to carry him. Harry was half asleep, his eyes closed but unable to properly sleep.

 _Why is this large man carrying Harry? Where are we going?_

Harry was being carried by the large man known as Hagrid onto a motorbike and they were off flying. Now Harry couldn't tell at first, and ride felt quite swift and easy as he was tucked in securely.

 _What the Devil is this? I am not going to anywhere! I am not going to any 'Dursley's'! They are not even magic folk. That is not a magic surname! FILTHY MUGGLES._

"Look at the lights down there Harry!" Hagrid exclaimed with a catch in his throat.

 _FLYING? UNHAND ME AT ONCE YOU FILTHY OAF!_

Several hours had passed by, but the voice in Harry's head continued to moan, and grumble, and shout. It was full of anger, whereas Harry felt quite peaceful, simple, and warm while he was tucked in. He couldn't feel like he was in the air, the magic was making his journey oh so simple and light.

"We're nearly there Harry, close your eyes." Hagrid smiled at him, with tears still running down his cheek.

When they arrived in the middle of the street, all of the lamps were out. This made for an unsteady landing on the tarmac of the road below. As Hagrid made an unsteady landing, the others were there observing already talking amongst each other. McGonagall could barely believe that Hagrid was trusted to carry out such an important task alone. They were standing outside an ordinary house, in the middle of an ordinary street. A street that knew no magic, but that did play host to a squib. Mrs. Figg wasn't proud of being a squib. No one was ever proud of being a squib, yet she had one of the most important tasks of all. She was to keep an eye on the boy-who-lived.

 _NO! Not to live with muggles. I'll kill you for this Dumbledore. You'll live to regret the day you sent this boy to a muggle house. A muggle house with a possible SQUIB in it. So long a line of squibs they were forgotten! They don't even know they're squibs! They'll be dead before the boy is five._

Dumbledore took Harry from Hagrid and held him in his hands one last time. He could feel the warmth of the child all snug up in his blanket. He sat the boy on the front door step and made visible the scar on his forehead. It was a lightning bolt, identical to the 'swoliō' rune meaning sun. You could see the rip in Harry's skin where it seemed a cut was. It was very dark magic, so dark that even Dumbledore could not understand its meaning… its purpose.

 _You're leaving him on the front door step? Are you mad? This is the boy who saved your life, and you put him on the door step of some muggle with a letter? EVEN I AM NOT THAT EVIL!_

"Goodbye Harry Potter, we'll see you again soon." Dumbledore spoke simply, with a hint of content.

 _I will enjoy the look of horror on your face when you see this boy again Dumbledore, you mark my WORDS! HAHAHAHAHAHA_

They didn't realise what might happen tomorrow, the nasty shock that Petunia and Vernon Dursley would get when they woke up the next morning. The screams.

* * *

 **A/N: *I realise some people won't be happy about the pureblood situation, HOWEVER it may or may not be the case. It is speculation by Dumbledore.**

 **I hope you enjoy the short introduction. This was to give you a taster into the world that will unravel before your very eyes. This FanFiction will be updated when possible, with no strict schedule for the beginning.**

 **I strongly recommend that you follow it to receive updates and notifications for when the next chapter is released. **

**I must stress that I am committed to this FanFiction. The previous fanfictions were not as well written as I planned, and they made certain characters too powerful from the get-go. Furthermore, it got certain characters in situations where they became untouchable. This will be very different. Warning for those that want a op-Harry super-strong from the start walkover.**


	2. The Shattering Glass

**Whispers in Harry's Head**

* * *

 **A/N:** Firstly, I would like to apologise for the lack of communication over the past few months or whatever it has been. I hope everyone is enjoying the start of their 2018! _  
_

If you notice, this is chapter two, despite the chapter already having four chapters. I have decided that I am not happy with the story so far, so cut it slightly. There wasn't enough build up. So here we are... Chapter 2! :)

Note: _Italics_ represent 'the voice' thinking/talking inside of his head.

In the future **_bold italics_** will represent parseltongue.

In the future _underlined italics_ will represent Harry's thoughts – yet that will be infrequent.

Enjoy…

* * *

 **The Shattering Glass**

It wasn't until a little later into his childhood that Harry began to understand the voice in his head. From as young as he can remember he could always hear a voice in his head called Tom. He could hear this voice, but no one else could. He always wondered why there was so much going on inside of his head, all this noise and frustration. After many years the voice died down, and only then did it make much sense.

Harry was five at the time when he first started to listen to Tom. He was just starting in primary school when he first really began to understand what he was saying. Of course, Harry was always listening but he never really paid any attention.

His school teacher, Miss Green, was inviting everyone into the classroom on their first day of school. His uncle, Vernon, and aunt, Petunia, were so excited to see their son Dudley going into school for the first day – and to finally see the end of Harry around the house so much. Vernon, just before he made his way into his job at a Drill Company, brought them to school in the family car. Harry knew this day was coming for a long time, his Aunt was counting down the days until she had a 'Freak Free Home' for most of the day.

Harry didn't know what the word 'Freak' meant, but knew he was it – and that everyone else apparently wasn't. He knew he was different because they didn't hear the voice. The voice that told him he was different.

Harry walked a bit of a distance from the Dursley's, they had warned him not to stand too close to them. He was hoping that all the new friends he would make at school wouldn't mind walking with him, or even just talk to him.

"Hi folks!" Miss Green echoed her voice through the entrance. "Now just who do we have here?"

She smiled and crouched down so she could be the same height as the young children. She gave them both a high-five.

"This is Dudley," Petunia coughed and moved him closer to the teacher, and gestured for Harry to move away a little.

"Hi Dudley!" She looked across to look at Harry who was moving a little away. "Are you shy? What's your name?"

"That's Harry." Vernon grumbled. "But Dudley is _our_ son. That's his cousin."

"Oh, I see." Miss Green could see there was a little bit of tension between them. "How about you two boys say goodbye, and come along inside with me?"

Harry took this opportunity to quickly dart inside of the building, while Dudley received some farewell kisses and hugs from his parents. Miss Green was going to run after Harry, but didn't. She was going to wait for a more private time.

Harry walked up to some of the other kids in his classroom, while playing with the playhouse, and said, "Hi, I'm Harry."

"I'm Kyle." A black-haired boy slightly taller than Harry replied.

"Do you want to play?" Harry asked.

"Who are you talking to Harry?" Dudley asked scheming. "No one wants to talk to you, freak!"

That's when Kyle decided to stay away from Harry, and soon it became apparent that no one wanted to talk to Harry. It wasn't long before Dudley told everyone to stay away from Harry. He threatened some of them, but even worse he just got them to plainly ignore Harry. They weren't angry with him, they didn't know why they couldn't talk to him, but they just knew of the consequences of doing so. If anyone tried to stand up for Harry, Dudley and his friends would bully them as well.

* * *

"Harry, can you stay behind for a moment please?" Miss Green asked as the rest of the children rushed out for lunch. It had been a few afters school had started.

Harry walked up slowly from the back of the classroom, and stood up by her desk. His face was without expression. Miss Green understood that Harry wasn't very attentive in class, but he was very smart. He never talked to any of the other children in class, he didn't get on very well with his cousin, and even some of the children seemed a little scared of him.

"Why haven't you made friends with any of the other children, Harry?" She asked kindly.

"None of the other children like me," Harry said emotionless. "Dudley told them to stay away from me."

"Why would he do that?" She looked concerned.

"I don't know – he has never liked me."

"What about your Aunt and Uncle, what is life like at home?"

"Well Dudley gets everything he wants, and I have to do the chores before I get any supper. Aunt Petunia always complains about having to look after me. She talks about how my parents are useless and just had to get themselves blown up. I don't remember my parents."

By the time Harry finished talking, his teacher had already taken out her notebook and was scribbling in it with her black fountain pen.

"Do they ever hit you?" She asked kindly.

Harry kept his mouth shut. He realised he was saying too much. He would get into a lot of trouble if this ever got back to his Aunt and Uncle. If his Aunt and Uncle ever heard him talking about them in this manner, he would be locked in his cupboard for the rest of his life. Harry just stood there perplexed at the situation, and much more cautious.

"Harry, are you ok?" Miss Green looked extremely worried.

Harry looked at her with anger his voice "I don't want to talk about this anymore." Harry stated imperatively. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this."

"I'll only tell someone when you're ready to tell someone." She assured him. "If there is anything else you want to talk about, at any time, you can always come to me."

Harry learnt very quickly to keep his mouth shut about anything going on at his home. He continued to play alone, but that got boring very quickly. It wasn't any fun playing alone, as each toy was really meant to be played with another toy. The play house wasn't very interesting when that big house was only for you. But that's where Tom came in. He would talk to him when he was alone.

* * *

When Miss Green said that they were all going to go on a school trip to the zoo, Harry was very excited. He just needed to get his permission slip signed. He did chores for days, and for nights, hoping and praying that he might be able to go to the trip. On the day of the trip he was let down, with his Uncle refusing to sign the permission slip form.

"I'll not have you ruining Dudley's day at the zoo, you freak!" Vernon announced out of the blue. "I don't care what I said before, you're not going and that's the end of it!"

Harry was absolutely furious. He was raging. He had been dreaming and looking forward to this day for weeks, and now the entire plan just crumbled in front of him. That's where his first instance of accidental magic came. He felt nothing but the desire to just hurt someone. He felt the burning desire for them to experience the pain that he felt. He felt all of his anger unleashing, the windows smashed, the cupboards swung open in front of him and the contents spilled everywhere.

When Vernon tried to get a hold of Harry, Harry felt this force come from inside him that blew the man away and through the doors of the conservatory – through the shattered glass. His uncle lay on the grass, glass surrounding him, unconscious.

 _Forge the signature._ Harry felt Tom whispering in his mind. Egging him on.

Harry copied, to the best of his ability, the signature on Dudley's permission slip and without thinking completely ripped Dudley's to pieces. Harry, by just imaging it and despite being on the other side of the room, broke the hinges of the front door and made it rip apart from the wall and into the front garden. He grabbed his school bag, and headed out.

His school wasn't that far from his home, and he would have plenty of time to get back.

 _Very good, young Potter._ Tom laughed in his head. _You're finally learning your ability to do magic…_

 _How did I do that?_

 _You're a wizard Harry, and you're only yet beginning to learn your true power. This anger inside of you has forced for it to come out._

 _But I can't be… a… wizard?_

 _But you are, there is no other explanation. I'm a wizard too…_

 _Really?_

 _Of course, but you mustn't tell anyone. Muggles can never know._

 _What's a muggle?_

 _Non-magic folk, your family, your teachers, your classmates… all worthless people_

When they were done their conversation about magic, Harry was beginning to board the bus for the school trip. Dudley, fortunately, was unable to attend the trip as he was busy with his mother Petunia in the hospital with Vernon. Harry didn't realise this until he got back, and they didn't realise Harry was able to go on the school trip. Harry took a seat in the middle rows of the bus, and sat there alone in silence for the entire journey.

When they arrived in London Zoo, Miss Green was very strict about them running off alone. Everyone walked in a group around her. Due to the school policy, she was accompanied by another member of teaching staff Mrs. Rogers a frail older woman. She was a retired teacher who came back to do some substitute teaching a couple of days a week.

After looking at the Lions, the Giraffes, and numerous of Mammals, they headed into a building named 'Reptile House'. In here were lizards, frogs, crocodiles, and snakes. There was only two doors in the building, so each teacher stood at each door to make sure none of the children left and wandered alone. It was quite a large building, and so they got to have a big explore. Harry was alone for the entire stay, so he was content when he found another bored looking animal – a snake – looking back at him.

Harry started to read aloud the description of the animal. He didn't often get the opportunity to speak out loud. When he was just a few words in the snake popped its head up upright and began staring at Harry.

" ** _Oh, Hi_**." Harry said rather curiously. " ** _You're awake_**."

 _Harry's a parselmouth?! That's only for the line of Salazar Slytherin. He can't be descended from Salazar!_

The snake nodded its head. Harry looked at it with his eyes wide opening, they were bulging from his eye sockets. The snake was a dark shade of green, it was quite long.

" ** _Can you hear me_**?" Harry asked curiously, making sure no one was listening.

The snake nodded its head again, and Harry was incredibly impressed. " ** _You're a speaker_**?" It replied rhetorically.

 _This is un-bloody-believable. This can't be happening._

Harry just couldn't believe this was happening. But he smiled back at the snake. " ** _You know, maybe I could get you out of here? I did this thing earlier, where I shattered the glass._** "

 _Not even Dumbledore would have guessed that Harry Potter would be a parseltongue._

" ** _Could you really_**?" It hissed back at him. " ** _I'd be grateful_**."

Harry tried with the scope of his mind to make the glass shatter, but something was lacking. The glass wasn't breaking, and he was out of ideas.

 _You aren't using your emotions. You are not strong enough yet._

" ** _It's not working_** " Harry sighed. **_"How does it work?"_**

 _Try to imagine the glass gone, really want the glass to vanish. Open your eyes and just let it happen._

Harry began to picture his hand moving through the area where the glass was, but when he opened his eyes the glass was still there. Out of nowhere, he felt this surge of pain coming through his scar. The pain felt like a dagger piercing his skull. Harry let out a scream, and people started to stare at him, but the glass shattered. He looked around, and Miss Green was running up towards him. However the snake also noticed. It definitely noticed. It slithered down from its enclosure, and down onto the ground by his feet, and Miss Green started to back away.

 ** _"Thanks"_** The snake hissed. **_"I am grateful to you, speaker."_**

 _What just happened?_ Harry thought with his eyes wide, and watched as the snake hissed down and out to the nearest exit, making all the children scream. Harry was panting, trying to recover himself from the pain.

"Oh my! There's a snake loose!" He heard Mrs. Rogers scream, clutching her chest.

The snake slithered out the door, and hid away from sight.

* * *

A couple of minutes had passed and most of the students had been flustered by the situation, they had been all rounded up and ushered out of the building. Mrs. Rogers was gone. Medics had taken her away, with, what they expect, a heart attack. All of the students were quickly led back to the buses and immediately out of the visitor centre, they were all given free gifts from the Zoo as an apology for the accident of the snake escaping. Harry didn't want to go home that evening, because he knew there were going to be serious consequences for what he did.

Harry got off the bus on the way back from the trip, to find that his Aunt and Uncle had not waited to collect him.

"Harry" Miss Green stopped him as he stood silently watching all of the other children get into their parents cars. "I can give you a lift home today, it's fine."

"I should be fine, they will be here any minute." Harry lied.

"I can wait until they arrive, or you can come with me. You will not be walking all the way back to Little Whinging alone."

"Ok Miss." Harry sulked and followed her to her car.

He got inside of the nice Ford car she owned, which looked quite new. It had nice comfy seats, and he got to rid in the front. They were barely into their drive, which began silently, before the teacher addressed the elephant in the room.

"Do you want to talk about what happened today?" Miss Green prodded.

"No." Harry gave her a cold stare. "Nothing happened."

"We both know something happened Harry. You can tell me. I won't judge." She assured him.

"The snake asked me to free it. I did." Harry replied unwaveringly.

Miss Green tried not to change her expression. "What else did the snake say?"

"It was simply surprised that I could talk to it."

"Can you speak to other animals?"

"No. Well... I don't think so. This is the first time."

Miss Green looked a bit more cautious, but started into his deep green eyes. She was comfortable to have made progress. "Why was Dudley not at school today?"

"There was an accident at home. My Uncle fell on some glass." Harry smirked to himself.

Miss Green became suspicious, but they had arrived at Harry's house. Before Harry left she scribbled down one telephone number on a piece of paper. She then proceeded to unlock the doors and handed the note to Harry.

"If you ever have any trouble, here is a telephone number that will help. I will not repeat what happened here today, I promise."

"Thank you Miss."

"Now remember Harry." She smiled looking through her glasses, "You will find that help will always be given to those who ask for it."

Harry blinked, smiled back, and left the car while carrying his backpack. He shut the door before waving her away.

 _Excuse me? Dumbledore says that. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!_ Tom was struck with shock. _GET HER HARRY!_

Yet it was too late, for Miss Green had already raced down the street. She was out of sight. No one remembered much about the day at Zoo, except how they had such a good time seeing the Mammals, how Mrs. Rogers had an unfortunate accident, and how they all got a nice free goodie bag. Most importantly, Miss Green couldn't remember anything at all. Except Harry of course, he remembered everything.

* * *

 **A:N Enjoy the revival? Leave a like/follow/review please! Every notification encourages me to write more! I have some great ideas for this story, it was lacking a plot at first, but I have thought of something now :D**

 **I strongly recommend that you follow it to receive updates and notifications for when the next chapter is released.**


	3. The Lady in Emerald

**Whispers in Harry's Head**

 **A:N:** **Haha! I bet you read the previous chapter and thought _'There's no way this chap is ever going to update this story.'_** Alas, I have indeed stuck to my word. It may have taken some time, but here it is. I'm very much devoted to this one, but I've got some terribly buggery news. I won't be updating this story until May time. I finish my exams on the 30th of April. I have my birthday on the same day as Emma Watson (15th of April), but unfortunately I shan't be celebrating it until May as I have an exam the day after (the 16th). I'm turning 20 :). I'm starting a job, for a year, in London working in the Financial Services sector in June - so I will be a little more devoted to this story during that time. Or maybe the sector will consume my life - unlikely.

This chapter is a little more setup, but I found it quite fun. I hope you do too. A comment/like/favourite/follow, or whatever tickles your fancy, are all really fantastic! I appreciate them all, and endeavour to respond to any review that you send. Although don't expect a response until May! **Please follow the Story, follow myself, or both, to get updates about me posting chapters. If you do leave a review, I might even respond in the next chapter!**

 **But, marvelously indeed, you are here to read Chapter 3 and not to listen to me ramble on about my jolly good life.**

Note: _Italics_ represent 'the voice' thinking/talking inside of his head.

In the future **_bold italics_** will represent parseltongue.

In the future _underlined italics_ will represent Harry's thoughts – yet that will be infrequent.

Enjoy…

 **The Lady in Emerald**

Through the many years of Tom and Harry talking together, further incidents of similar kind happened. Although none were quite as odd as that day of the Zoo. There were other isolated incidents where Harry caused accidents to happen, and people remembered those. They were always passed off as something mysterious, weird, or, as his Aunt and Uncle used to say, freakish business. He started to get punishments after that time in the Zoo, he got locked in his cupboard.

Yet it wasn't until sometime during the Summer Holiday's, a few weeks before Harry's eleventh birthday, that something very particular happened. He received a letter.

Tom had been talking about this moment for a couple of years now, and Harry was sure that Tom had been crazy – as he often thought. Tom had been talking about this letter for years and, the more he ranted on about it the less it seemed likely. Yet Tom insisted, and assured, that during this Summer he would be receiving his letter at last, that he would be going to a magic school. So, when Harry was doing his daily chore of grabbing the post from the mat at the front door step, it came as a shock that his letter had arrived.

 _Alas, the day has arrived! We shall head to Diagon Alley immediately._ Tom announced. _We've gone through the plan on multiple occasions._

 _But Tom, your plan won't work. We've gone through this before. We're in Surrey, and it's too far away from London_. Harry sighed.

 _Which is why we have been saving money._ Tom retorted.

 _We haven't got enough saved for a taxi Tom, we're talking about an eighty-pound taxi fare_.

 _Shit – the Knightbus would cost no more than a galleon! Around five pounds!_

"BOY – where is my post?" Vernon shouted. "You know I do not like waiting!"

 _Hide it, and we'll discuss this later_.

"Coming Uncle!" Harry shouted

Harry stuffed the letter into his trouser pocket. For a boy his age and size, it should not be able to fit. Fortunately, he was wearing his cousins hand me downs, Dudley was much larger than he. When he put the letter into his pocket, he rushed into the Kitchen and handed Uncle Vernon the letters.

 _We might have to wait until my Uncle needs to visit London._

 _The Dark Lord will not wait._

That's another thing that Tom was constantly talking about. How he was a Dark Lord. It sounded like fiction to Harry, but it explained a lot about his life. Why he ended up with his Aunt and Uncle, why he had a scar on his forehead, why he could talk to Tom, but, most importantly, how he could do all this magic.

Tom had told him long ago how he killed his parents, and how the scar of trying to kill Harry left an imprint on Harry – where Tom could communicate with him. Tom explained thoroughly why it had to happen, they were in a war. They were attacking the Dark Lord, and he snapped back. What was not clear was why Tom attacked Harry as a baby. But it made Tom angry when Harry questioned it, and Harry didn't like Tom when he was angry. He also explained his cause, and Harry understood much of it. He had seen the muggles for what they were, and he was not impressed. There was one muggle who Harry had ever grown to trust, and that was Miss Green. Yet even she could not understand how, and it still troubled Harry how she forgot about that night – yet it troubled Tom more.

Tom was convinced that Dumbledore had sent someone to look after Harry, he didn't believe for a moment that he would leave him solely with his Aunt and Uncle. There would have to be a clause to ensure they didn't dump him, or leave him completely mistreated, and that is where Tom began to suspect Mrs. Figg. For a start, she had quite the peculiar name – Arabella Figg. Secondly, she was the type. She was an eccentric lady of sorts, and although she was quite old she was a little bit better on her feet. Thirdly, she had regularly contact with the boy. Every so often they had an opportunity to speak to one another, and for her to deduce his health and wellbeing. But there was a problem, if she was a wizard, of any significant importance, someone important enough to look after Harry, Tom would have remembered her.

Harry was staying with Mrs. Figg that evening, while Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley were out for dinner to celebrate Dudley being accepted to his new school. After a while, when he had settled down and looked at some of the pictures of her cats, Harry took out the letter from his trouser pocket and looked at it curiously.

"Mrs. Figg, I received this letter this morning. It was quite peculiar. I didn't want to ask my Aunt and Uncle, you see, they wouldn't understand. I never get any letters." Harry recited, as it was rehearsed.

The lady would usually have shouted at him for asking silly little questions, but once she had heard word of a letter she was paying very close attention. She rushed out of the kitchen, where she was making a horrible Shephard's pie for dinner, and came up to Harry snatching it out of his hand. She stared at the letter for quite some time, sat down on her armchair, and sighed. A tear was in her eye.

"I remember the excitement of the Summer after my eleventh birthday." She began. "Mummy promised me that I would soon receive my letter, but it never came. Well congratulations Harry, indeed. Why the school didn't send a professor given your… circumstances… I am quite surprised. Not to worry, I will send an owl in the morning. However, open your letter and have a look."

That evening was one of the best evenings that Harry had spent with Mrs. Figg. For once, she wasn't as temperamental as she always was. She told Harry stories about her parents for the first time. Real stories about her life, her ancestry, and everything she knew about magic. She explained the possibilities of what was yet to come, the great feats that Harry could achieve. While she was explaining, she felt bitter. All she ever dreamt about was the day she would receive her letter, the day she could cast a spell – but the chance of that life was behind her.

* * *

"What did you say your name was?" Mr Dursley grumbled at the woman wearing an emerald cloak, slightly grey bushy hair and square glasses. She carried a rather stern look.

She mused her lips and looked at him as if he was stupid, "My name is Professor McGonagall, I am here to talk to Mr. Potter – as I am assured he is aware, I am here to take him shopping for his first year of Hogwarts."

"HOGWARTS?!" Mr Dursley exclaimed, "There will be none of that freakish business in my house! OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"I want to go" Harry spoke with a chill from behind Vernon, who didn't realise he was there.

"I don't care where you want to go!"

"Well I do," the Professor snapped back. She took her wand out and pointed it directly at Mr Dursley, who very quickly stepped backwards and out of her path.

The Professor stepped into the house, and Harry very kindly brought her into the living room. It had been emptied as soon as Harry had opened the door. Harry took a seat on the armchair that was reserved for his uncle, but the Professor continued to stand.

 _The hag_ , Tom drawled. _That's one of Dumbledore's followers. She left you here. She was there the night that he placed you on the doorstep of these fowl Muggles_

The Professor took a deep breath and began to speak. "Good Afternoon Mr. Potter, I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House, and will be teaching you Transfiguration, at Hogwarts. I was certain before I arrived that you would know about Hogwarts, but it seems there is a chance that this might not be the case. I am here to answer any questions you may have."

"I do not know very much about Hogwarts, they told me _nothing_. However, I can learn that as we go along. I believe I know enough." Harry replied matter-of-factly, but perfectly pleasantly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Professor. I do have one question, why was I sent here to live with these people – people who obviously hate me?"

"That's a… _mystery_ I will leave for the Headmaster to explain." She began and sighed. "Well then, we're going to have to bring you to Diagon Alley to purchase all of your school equipment and supplies!"

"So, he knew this was happening?" Harry stared at her

"I wish I could tell what goes on in that man's head, Mr. Potter." She dodged the question expertly.

"But did you know." He raised his eyebrow.

 _I've taught you well, Harry. I didn't even have to prompt you this time._

"I had my… reservations about sending you here. That's all I know." She conceded. "Now let's get back onto our visit to Diagon Alley"

"Where is that, and how do we get there?" Harry asked with an eager smile, as if the last minute of conversation had not happened.

"Why, we will travel by floo powder of course!" the Professor chirped up. "You will stand in the fireplace, take some floor powder in your hands, exclaim 'Diagon Alley' very _clearly_ , and drop the powder."

It was rudimentary for the students of muggle born families to travel by floo network on their first day. The Ministry had a temporary system, as travelling by other methods would take too long – and during the Summer they had a particularly strict deadline. Professor McGonagall, and on some busy years, another member of staff, had to visit every muggle born first year student, explain magic, convince the families it was true, and to bring them to Diagon Alley. It would be the first time in the history of Hogwarts that a teacher had to introduce a child from such an Ancient family.

Harry listened to the rest of the instructions, and, with a little bit of advice from Tom, embarked on his first trip by floo powder. It was successful. The flames brought him painlessly to an archway in the centre of the city. Right behind him was the Professor, clutching her robes as she graced into the vision from the green flames.

"Now, come along now." She spoke rather upbeat, and with a sense of haste. "We've got many shops to attend to, and the bank to be one of them."

"But I haven't got very much money." Harry strode behind her, as she brushed easily through the crowds of people.

"What do you think your mother and father left you, dear boy?" She looked back to make sure he was still following correctly.

* * *

"So… I own all of that?" Harry repeated. He almost shouted with surprise as they were walking away from the bank. He said it with such triumph.

Harry took out quite a lot of money. He was lucky that he could purchase coin purses, which were bigger on the inside, from the Goblins – otherwise his pockets would play a merry tune as he walked through the streets of Diagon Alley. He had also exchanged a small portion of his coins into Great British Pounds, so that he could return home if he desired, have a place for the night, or purchase new clothes of his own before he started school.

"Yes, Mr Potter, indeed you do. How wonderful!" She said delightfully sarcastically. "Now to buy your potion supplies. How about we get some ice-cream from Florean Fortescue's, and lastly buy your robes from Madam Malkin's?"

"Sounds like a great idea." Harry smiled. "Wait a minute… Florean Fortescue, Madam Malkin. What is your first name, Professor?"

"That's not a very polite thing to ask, Mr Potter. If you must know, I am Minerva McGonagall."

"What is this obsession with alliteration?" Harry Potter asked rather annoyed.

"What in Godrick Gryffindors name are you–?" The Professor abruptly paused for a moment, making a very sharp realisation. "Never mind."

They blasted through the list of things they needed, starting with potion supplies, and eventually ending with getting his books and robes. When Harry convinced the Professor that he would be safe to get the rest of his things alone, as the Professor was quite eager to see another pupil before the day ended, he immediately went in search of a wand. They agreed to meet again at the Leaky Cauldron at six o'clock sharp.

The merchant, Mr. Ollivander, could remember every single wand that he ever sold. He had a strange facial expression as he described the wand that Harry took – curious indeed. Harry picked up his books next, and extra useful spell books – some Tom encouraged were darker than others. He collected an array of books, including a rather interesting book titled 'Easy Spells to Fool Muggles'. It may just prove it's worth.

As Harry was purchasing his books, he suddenly began to realise the depth of knowledge that he would need to cram in during his final weeks of Summer. It was there that he decided that it would be impossible for him to do this at home with the Dursley's, he would require alternative suitable accommodation for the duration of Summer. Tom disagreed entirely, but Harry was insistent that he wanted to have his first wizarding Summer now. It would be the best one yet.

"Excuse me, sir" Harry spoke to a tall blonde-haired man who was searching for a book through a dusty bookshelf on the second floor of the shop.

The man briefly glanced at the Harry before stepping aside and allowing him to pass. To the man, Harry seemed strangely familiar. Yet he had most definitely not seen the boy before. He is not the kind of person to forget a face, nor a name.

 _It couldn't be._

"I was just looking for the Standard Charms textbook for First-Years" the tall man made polite conversation with the boy. Lucius reached out to one of the upper shelves, but paused and looked at Harry. "Do you require a copy as well?"

"Yes please!" Harry smiled, and took the book of his hand.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy, by the way." He put his hand out after Harry had stored away the book.

Harry shook it and replied. "Harry Potter. It's been nice talking to you, Mr. Malfoy."

"You know…" Lucius began without a change in his tone from hearing the name, "I notice you haven't bought your robes yet, my son Draco is currently getting his fitted. Shall we pay for these and head on our way?"

Harry hesitated. Although the Dursley's never told him, he had quickly been taught from television advertisements, and teachers in school that 'one must never talk to strangers'. This man was different. With some strange combination he both commanded and frightened a room, yet could display a warm side to those he wanted to. It was that, and the irksome enthusiasm that Tom had to follow him. So, Harry did. It was the next shop across, and so their conversation was brief. Lucius found willpower in his soul to forgo asking the personal questions he so longed to have answered.

Harry stepped into Madam Malkin's shop to purchase his robes last. Theoretically, he would get the most value for his money if he purchased these last. He was a growing boy, and not going to shrink any time soon. It was then that he came across a curious blonde-haired boy. He was sitting rather impatiently in the back, as a witch tailored his robes to him. His eyes were immediately drawn to his Father as he stepped into the shop with a strange boy. To his Father, Draco looked confused. To Harry, Draco made a very slight change in facial expression – almost unnoticeable.

"Hogwarts too, dear?" The large short lady called over from behind the counter.

"Yes, please" Harry said as he took a seat beside the blonde-haired boy.

"I thought it would be best if I were to introduce both of you," Lucius smiled at his son and gawked a commanding glare. "Harry, I would like for you to meet my son Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Harry Potter."

Draco almost leaped out of his stool, if it weren't for the fabric and the witch holding him down. He shoved his hand out so that he could shake it. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I you." Harry smiled back and shook his hand proudly.

"So, who are you with today?" Draco asked noticing that no one else followed them inside.

"Well, I was with a witch named Professor McGonagall. I am seeing her again at six o'clock in the Leaky Cauldron – she wants to bring me back home." Harry sighed, "I live with my Aunt and Uncle, they're muggles. Horrible people."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at that. He approved of his distain. However, he stood looking outside the window of the shop watching people passing by as he listened to the boys' converse.

"You live with Muggles? That's ridiculous!" Draco almost snapped. He would have snapped but his Father was there. "Any wizarding family in Britain would have taken you in, in fact I believe we're cousins."

 _I told you Harry_. Tom spoke faintly and soothingly. _I know you had your hesitations about what I said, but now you're talking to people who can lead you on the way to greatness. The Muggles are horrible._

"Yeah… they are bad. I actually did some research, and in the seventeenth century Muggles burned witches!" Harry exclaimed.

"They weren't witches." Lucius spoke for the first time. "It's ironic, actually. They were so afraid of magic that almost every single person they killed was a Muggle. Witches and wizards are much too smart to get caught."

Harry almost laughed at it, but Draco began a new topic quickly enough. "Wait a minute, does this mean you know nothing about Quidditch?"

"Quidditch?" Harry sounded confused.

 _Blasted Quidditch. What is people's obsession with Quidditch?!_

Of course, Draco said everything he could about Quidditch. He explained the rules of the game, the different positions, and the art of the strategy. Harry couldn't quite believe that flying on broomsticks was an actual thing that people could do. He was quite surprised that it was a sport! How cliché.

He tried to remain enthusiastic and appear to be listening intently, when all he could hear was Tom in his head dismissing the sport as ridiculous. _And another thing!_ He ranted on. _The seeker gets 150 points? What's the point in the other positions if the seeker always just wins it?_

Harry, of course, didn't provide the criticism that Tom would. He was much too interested in how the boy spoke about the sport with such passion.

"We would have to invite you around some time to play it, Harry." Lucius turned around sharply from the window.

"What a brilliant idea, Father!" Draco exclaimed, before he reigned his enthusiasm in.

"Sounds like a great idea." Harry smiled, as the witch finished tailoring his robes and he left the stool.

The door swung open, and a young girl walked in. She had a lot of bushy brown hair, a bossy sort of voice, brown eyes, and pale skin. She walked in front of the familiar Professor McGonagall, who had been walking with Harry earlier. Professor McGonagall took one look at Lucius Malfoy, before being rather surprised to see Harry standing by the counter and paying for his robes.

"Professor McGonagall," Harry greeted again.

Draco Malfoy also quickly finished his tailoring as they were walking in, and he immediately went up towards the girl and thrusted his hand out. "I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are?"

"Hermione Granger" she replied gleefully as she went to accept his handshake.

In all honesty, Hermione had never been so welcomed to a new community before. In her old primary school, she wasn't very much liked by the other children. Mostly because of her know-it-all attitude, and her reputation for being a bit of a "bossy-boots". To finally be where she belonged, in a community of her own, she was very much pleased.

Yet, as per all good things, it was cut short. Before Hermione could accept the handshake, the young Malfoy had retracted his hand and stared at her with a rather different looking face. A face of confusion, a face of disbelief, a face of pensive.

"I can't think of any Granger's." the young Malfoy thought to himself.

Lucius Malfoy agreed. "Nor can I"

"That's because there aren't any other wizarding Granger's." Hermione smiled boastfully, as if she just got an A-Star on an exam. "I'm the first. Mummy and Daddy were ever so proud when they found out that I was witch. Of course, they always knew I was special. They just couldn't put their finger on it."

"You parents are muggles?" Harry asked extremely confused at this stage.

"Muggle born." Draco spoke almost instantly. He would have used another word, but not in front of his future Professor, Father, and a new friend.

"I suppose, yes. I am." Hermione could start to feel the animosity in the room. It was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable. She was starting to back out of the room, before she bumped into Professor McGonagall. She was standing directly behind her, blocking easy access to the door.

"This is exactly the sort you _don't_ want to be mixing with Harry." Malfoy sneered. "I can help you there."

"I think Mr Potter can judge the _wrong_ sort for _himself_ ," the Professor piped up rather sternly. She was rather much more serious this time, any sense of excitement that she once had disappeared. She finished rather imperatively. "I expect to see you at the Leaky Cauldron at six o'clock, _sharp_."

"Yes, Professor." Harry replied.

He felt a great big hole in his stomach. He remembered that, back in Primary School, the shoe was on the other foot. He was hoping to feel welcome, and then Dudley came along and ruined his friendships. He felt awful for failing to stick up for Hermione, and for a moment he looked at her in the eyes and saw disappointment and a sort of acquiescence. She was resigned to the fact that life wasn't changing as she expected for it to. For the first time it wasn't for her pure intelligence, or her attitude, or her personality. It was something that she couldn't control.

 _Don't even think for a moment about staying, Harry._ Tom assured him. _She'll get over it, you don't need to worry about her. You don't need to worry about anyone but yourself, and the best way to unlock your potential is to associate yourself with the right people. That's the Malfoy's._

Harry understood this, and headed for the door. He followed the Malfoy's to a little restaurant that was just a five-minute walk from the Leaky Cauldron. He wanted to avoid any further confrontation. He would see the Professor in just under an hour.

"You know what?" Draco broke the awkward silence after they ordered their food. "Personally, I don't understand why they let that sort into Hogwarts."

Harry made an uncomfortable pursing of the lips and said, "What do you mean? She seemed alright."

"Well, what if they exposed us to the Muggles?" Draco made a fair point. "With everyone marrying into Muggle families, it only takes for one person to Marry the wrong sort and for them to tell the world! Or even worse, for their parents to boast about their child becoming a wizard."

Harry agreed. Growing up with Muggles, he saw their aversion to magic. He saw their utter distaste for anything different, anything unusual, anything freakish. "The Muggles I live with hated magic." Harry almost snarled, he wouldn't call them family. "There was a time when they actually tried to 'stomp the magic out'."

Lucius' eyes, for the first time in his life, almost shot out of his eye sockets. This information was much too useful, much too good, and much too incriminating. He could have an entire lawsuit against Dumbledore and the Child Protection services for child negligence. This would be entirely useful for his politics, and the campaigns against the Muggle-borns.

"You know…" Lucius spoke up. "If you think about, Muggle-borns are just as bad as Muggles. They're the offspring, and Muggles themselves are entirely lacking in magic. So what use is a child that has been created from two unmagical beings? Their magic would be very limited. Their understanding of our ways is foreign. They are undesirable. How did they get this magic? Perhaps they stole it…

"Whereas someone who has been born from many generations of magical beings have a much more magical bloodline. Their power is pure, and can be traced back by many generations. Their understanding, culture, and worth is based entirely around magic – and therefore have the incentives and inspiration to see the betterment of magical people. Where do the loyalties lie of those who are Muggle-born? With the magical community, or with their family in the Muggle community? If we look at the wizards of today vs historic wizards, greater feats and accomplishments were made back in the day. All our greatest wizards were people like Merlin, the four founders of Hogwarts, and many great wizards throughout the years. Today's wizards are less pure, and clearly less powerful.

"As the Black house motto states… 'always pure'. They were one of the most powerful and influential families in History, because they remained pure. They had their problems, like many families do, but they are not lacking in heirs that could bring their family back to the long-standing position it ought to have. You could bring the Potters back to its longstanding strong position as an Ancient and Noble House."

"How do I do that?" Harry asked.

"Well, the technicalities of that we can discuss… later. I have some research to do, and the Potters always will have the great influence of the Malfoy family behind them if the Malfoy's have the influence of the Potters behind the them. All you have to do is ask for my help, and it will be done."

 _Do it_.

"Will you help me Mr Malfoy?" Harry asked as he put his knife and fork down.

"Why of course, the pleasure is mine." Lucius made a rather victorious smile. "I am sure you know what to do for now, and Draco will always be by your side to guide you through the laborious complications of pureblood life – especially in school. However, in the politest way Mr Potter, you really need to freshen up on your etiquette lessons. I was not impressed with the way you ate your food, some of your mannerisms, your posture, all can be improved. Plus, there is a lot for you to learn about the magical community before you go to Hogwarts.

He procured a good number of books and placed them on the table. "I had my House elves fetch these. I believe you fill find them useful. Part of my help requires you reading these by the end of Summer. Some are on etiquette, others on pureblood traditions, and the rest an assortment of items on Family History, Magical History, Family Lines, Ministry Politics, and on the great need to get so-called Ministry labelled 'dark magic' back into the libraries of magical families up and down the country."

Harry picked up the many books, and put them in his case – where he stored the rest of his books. "How am I to read all of these?" He asked incredulously as he continued to store them.

"I have highlighted the ones you need to read first, some on politics and history can be read after the Holiday's – but some sort of rudimentary understanding of each topic is required. Obviously, you're not going to become an expert on something reading a couple of books, though." Lucius chuckled to himself. The thought that anyone could just read a book and become an expert was silly, it required application before someone could really understand something. Lucius was someone of the sort who did have that experience, although sometimes unsuccessful. "A business person does not become an expert by reading a book. To become a business person they become an entrepreneur, and gain experience by starting a business. Reading all the books in the world could not make you a business person. In the same vein, as you may learn in your time at Hogwarts, reading all the magical books in the world will not make you a good wizard."

"I understand." Harry agreed, before noticing the time. They should soon leave. "I believe we should head off to the leaky cauldron, now."

"You will not be returning to the Muggles." Lucius stated matter-of-factly. "The Malfoy Manor is always welcome to you, Mr. Potter. However, I think it best that you remain near Diagon Alley. I shall accompany you, and we will look about a room in the Leaky Cauldron over the Summer. It will give you a chance to… get a new wardrobe. I'm sure I could find someone to accompany you for that. Perhaps a chance for you to meet my wife, and your cousin, Narcissa Malfoy."

"I have a cousin?" Harry smiled.

"Of course. If you buy an owl first thing tomorrow, we can organise a time next week – and you can test out your new etiquette lessons with her." Lucius suggested.

After Lucius insisted he paid for the meal, they headed off to The Leaky Cauldron. On the way Lucius explained the moving bricks, and how the Leaky Cauldron was a good access point to the Muggle world. It was interesting to see how Lucius moved through the crowds of people with an air of importance and grace. People would move out of their way for this man, and he brought those with him through the crowd.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at exactly six. Not a second later, nor a second too soon. The Professor was waiting for them in the far corner booth, and she had Hermione beside her. Harry took a seat, and carried all his things, while the other two Malfoy's stood – they didn't expect to stay very long. Hermione tried her best not to look frightened, she looked rather indifferent of the others.

"Afternoon, Professor." Harry smiled as he took a seat.

"I was wondering if you would like something to have something to eat before we left?" The Professor had a brittle smile. She would want to take that opportunity to explore his day – but more importantly about the Malfoy's.

"No, thank you Professor." Harry spoke lazily. "We just had something to eat around the corner."

"Alas, then it is time I brought you back to your Aunt and Uncle." She resigned and stood up.

"Professor, I don't want to do that. I want to stay in the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the Summer." Harry spoke honestly, there wasn't a sound of doubt in his voice.

"A boy of your age? Mr Potter, you will return to your guardians." She retorted.

"Excuse me Professor, I don't believe I will. If you would do one favour for me, I ask for you to do this. As part of me staying here, just for the Summer, I want you to find something for me at the Dursley's. Just something small. I want you to go from the fireplace, and enter the main hall where you will see the stairs. Under the stairs there will be a small door, a door small enough for a small boy to fit through. If you unlock the many locks, you will open it to mind a small mattress, a blanket, and a couple of toy soldiers."

A solid tear ran down the cheek of the Professor, and she gaped rather concerned at the boy standing before her. She realised what he was saying. "I want you to place one on each of the respective desks of those who left me there. For they did not leave me on a doorstep, nor did they leave me with family, they exiled me to a cupboard under the stairs in a house with two spare bedrooms and people who didn't want me."

Harry took out his acceptance letter, and handed it to the Professor:

 _Harry Potter  
Cupboard Under the Stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey_

Lucius Malfoy looked like he saw a ghost, and, for the first time, had been sighted with his jaw dropped. He took a rather large intake of breath, and said nothing. Draco Malfoy looked no different to his Father, although he was a lot less trained in hiding his incredulity. Hermione Granger stared in horror at the boy. Yet Harry just stared coldly at the Professor as he spoke, as she read the address on the envelope. She looked back at him lost for words. He spoke levelled and clearly, he didn't feel the need to raise his voice – for his words carried all the emotion that was needed.

After a minute, the Professor cleared her throat and said "So, Hermione. It's best I brought you back to your parents. For you Mr Potter, I will see to your requests immediately." With haste she walked up to the counter of the Leaky Cauldron, and called down the Bartender. "Tom! Mr Potter shall rent your finest room until he departs for school. Please would you open a tab for all his living expenses, and for it to be billed to one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. See to it that he also has privacy."

"Yes Ma'am." Tom delightfully, writing the information down. He walked over to Harry, and spoke with a cheery tone. "Mr Potter, I will take all of your things to your room. I have a key for you, it's the suite on the top floor. Breakfast shall be served from 7am to 10:30am, Lunch from 1pm to 3pm, and Dinner from 6pm to 10pm. If there is anything else that you require, I will see to it and you can ask questions when you're done chatting with your friends."

With that, Tom took out his wand and disappeared up the stairs with Harry's shopping items – all except for his wand which Harry had stored in his pocket.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry spoke brighter.

"As per your other request, I will have those items delivered when the first opportunity arises." The Professor asserted, and then spoke most sincerely. "If there is _anything_ else that one might need, any questions, any concerns, any thoughts that may be better with my attention, I am an owl away. Tom can show you how to do that. Don't go down Knockturn Alley, and, if you're ever lost in the Muggle world, simply hold out your wand in your right hand facing the road by the curb and you will hail the Knight bus."

"Again, thank you very much." Harry said again.

The Professor took one last look at Lucius Malfoy, and looked at him dead in the eye. It was a threatening look, a look for him to be cautious. An attempt to stare him down, perhaps. But Lucius met the gaze, almost with a look of victory. Lucius met her eyes and watched as she left with the young girl, before turning to Harry. That boy would make a fine Slytherin.

"You, Mr Potter, would do Salazar Slytherin very proud." Lucius commended the boy.

"Seriously?! Salazar Slytherin?" Harry almost shouted with astonishment. Lucius almost stepped back confused. Draco looked to his Father rather worried. Just as Lucius thought his plan had fallen apart before it had even begun, Harry questioned. "What is this obsession with alliteration?"

* * *

 **AN: It is commonly referenced throughout the books that Harry looks like his Father, but with his Mother's eyes. I am sure that Lucius would recognise Harry as at least looking familiar.**

 **Regarding the books that Lucius gave him, Harry is eleven. The books are written so that an eleven-year-old can understand them. He's not nearly of age yet to understand the essence, negotiation, or politics, or strategy. But they are there so that he understands the system, that are slightly beyond those of his age – especially for a student raised in the Muggle World.**

 **Enjoy the chapter? Leave a like/follow/review please! Every notification encourages me to write more! I have some great ideas for this story, it was lacking a plot at first, but I have thought of something now :D**

 **I strongly recommend that you follow it to receive updates and notifications for when the next chapter is released.**


End file.
